


L'Aveu

by quiauralagaulle



Category: Political RPF - France 21st c.
Genre: FLUFF!!!!, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9824303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiauralagaulle/pseuds/quiauralagaulle
Summary: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mYLG4d6dRyo ça résume à peu près bien je pense.





	

_« C’est de la drague, ça marche, les gens sont attirés par son discours, mais bon… avec sa gueule, c’est sûr, c’est pas dur. »_

 

_Qu’est-ce qu’il n’avait pas dit là._

 

* * *

 

« Donc tu me trouves beau. »

 

Allongés côte à côte dans le lit où ils avaient pris l’habitude de passer leurs nuits, le plus jeune ne put s’empêcher de le provoquer. Il se penchait alors sur son aîné, mordait sa propre lèvre, narguait celui qui, il y a tout juste quelques instants, le dominait. Il commença à effleurer la peau de l’autre avec ses lèvres, traçant les contours de son corps.

 

« Je n’ai pas dit ça. »

 

Le jeune homme souriait avec malice, conscient des effets, à la fois de plaisir et de honte, que son touché et ses paroles avaient sur l’autre.

 

« Ah mais si, tu l’as dit. Ma gueule, elle te plaît bien. »

 

Le plus âgé ronchonnait, murmurant des excuses inaudibles. Non, non, il n’avait pas dit ça, non, non, non. Il voulait juste dire qu’il avait l’air d’être en bonne santé, c’est tout. Mais ses objections se faisaient plus faibles, son attention toute entière portée sur la trajectoire du visage du plus jeune.

 

« On n’est pas des gamins, non plus. Tu es beau, voilà. Objectivement. Plus que la moyenne. » Ses mots n’avaient aucun sens, il s’en rendait tout à fait compte. Mais il voulait couper court à ce discours incessant que le jeune homme n’interromprait jamais de son propre gré et qui, en son opinion, gâchait l’ambiance.

 

« N’en fais pas tout un fromage. Quand même. » Cet ajout était une erreur évidente et le plus jeune, pris d’un fou rire, s’interrompit dans ses baisers pour lui répondre.

 

« Ah mais non, le fromage, jeune et crémeux, c’est toi. » lança-t-il avec insolence.

 

Il le paya.

 

**Author's Note:**

> pour celles et ceux qui ont raté l'épisode 'je me compare à un fromage' de manuel valls durant sa campagne (rip) voici à quoi je fais référence http://www.rtl.fr/actu/politique/video-manuel-valls-se-compare-au-munster-un-fromage-jeune-et-cremeux-7786401588
> 
> salutmapoulecestmanu.tumblr.com


End file.
